<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Боль прошла, пришло время утешать by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976726">Боль прошла, пришло время утешать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Prompt Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Уотсон размышляет о последствиях травмы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Боль прошла, пришло время утешать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050444">JWP 2019 #30: Hurt's Over, Time to Comfort</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b">methylviolet10b</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Холмс очень злится, когда меня в редких случаях ранят в ходе одного из его дел. Но я не всегда бываю свидетелем этого. Дважды я был без сознания, один раз был настолько потрясён, что буквально лишился рассудка, а иногда был слишком отвлечён другими деталями, чтобы по-настоящему наблюдать результат. Но я видел и слышал достаточно от наших друзей в Ярде, чтобы понять глубину его гнева на тех, кто причинил мне зло, и понять это как отражение его преданности и уважения ко мне.</p><p>И подобно кривому зеркалу, отражение искажается и изменяется в последующей реакции даже в большей степени. В то время как он часто проявляет заботу сразу же после ранения и никогда не отказывает в помощи, когда это необходимо, Холмс становится ещё более сдержанным, чем обычно. Он физически отсутствует не больше, чем обычно, но в основном молчит. Разговор запаздывает и прерывается, когда он вообще начинается. Он наблюдает за мной, сидя за своим химическим столом или с самого дальнего стула, где бы я ни находился, а не только тогда, когда находится рядом. А случайные прикосновения – дружеская рука на плече, протянутая рука при ходьбе – полностью отсутствуют.</p><p>Он – детектив, но я – не диагност-любитель. Я понимаю эту болезнь и лечу её, как только могу. На этот раз моего друга спровоцировали борьба и падение с движущегося поезда. В течение получаса – до тех пор, пока поезд не остановился и не вернулся к тому месту, где мы с преступником упали – Холмс боялся, что я серьёзно ранен или мёртв. Мой противник был ранен, но благодаря удаче и случайности я отделался лишь сильно вывихнутым коленом и множеством синяков. Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем мы смогли вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. Всё это время Холмс был очень отстранённым.</p><p>Я подождал, пока со стола не убрали посуду и миссис Хадсон с её любезными ухаживаниями удалилась на весь вечер, и только тогда начал действовать. Я упёрся руками в диван и начал подниматься с него. Как я и ожидал, этот маневр не только привлёк внимание Холмса, но и сделал кое-что получше − заставил подойти ко мне.</p><p>− Уотсон, вы не должны пытаться подняться без посторонней помощи... − слова Холмса оборвались, когда я воспользовался его близостью, чтобы усадить его на диван рядом с собой. Моё колено протестовало против этой хитрости, но у меня были куда более серьёзные проблемы. Я обнял Холмса за плечи и положил его голову себе на грудь.</p><p>Мой друг какое-то время сопротивлялся, а потом извивался, как угорь, полностью опустив своё худощавое тело на диван и прижавшись ко мне. Я ещё раз порадовался, что у нас в гостиной есть такой крепкий и большой диван. Не каждый диван может вместить двух взрослых мужчин, но мы с Холмсом можем расположиться на нём. Я почувствовал, как жилистые руки Холмса обвились вокруг меня, чтобы крепко прижать меня к нему, а его − ко мне. Это было почти то же самое.</p><p>− Вы должны позаботиться о себе, а не обо мне, − голос Холмса звучал приглушённо, так как он всё ещё прижимался лицом к моей груди. Так близко, я мог почувствовать мелкую дрожь, из-за чего он напоминал вибрирующую струну, которая была натянута слишком туго и находилась под угрозой полного разрыва. Вопреки его словам, его хватка стала сильнее.</p><p>Я провёл рукой по его соболиным волосам. </p><p>− Дорогой мой, − мягко упрекнул я его. − А кто сказал, что я этого не делаю?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>